Raven and BB oneshot
by AngelHeartFire
Summary: Sorry, can't think of a title or a good summary. Titans watch a movie, and at breakfeast Beast Boy tries somthing.


**Author's note. Hey, guys. Sorry about the OC. I tried my best to keep them in character. By the way, I don't own Teen Titans, Transformers, or Taken. If I did, then the world would be destroyed. **

The titans were all in the livingroom. They were auguring about what movie to watch. Beast Boy glanced over at Raven. She was reading, like always. He grinned. He got up and sat beside her. He put his arm in the back of the couch.

Raven blinked. She knew it was Beast Boy beside her, and his arm 'around' her shoulders. "Move your arm, before I tear it off." She said. Beast Boy laughed, but moved his arm. Raven felt better. She started to read again. The other titans started getting louder. "We should watch _Transformers_." Cyborg said. "No, we should watch _Taken._" Robin said. Starfire was just sitting there watching them.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Rae, what should we watch?" Beast Boy asked. "Don't call me Rae, and I don't care about the movie." She said. Beast Boy looked at her. "Why don't you care?" He asked. "Because I won't watching it." She said. "But Rae, you have to." He said. Raven glared at him. "No." She said. She stood up. Beast Boy stood up and followed her out. "Why don't you want to watch a movie with us?" He asked.

Raven growled. "I don't want to. It's no big deal." She said. Beast Boy sighed. "Please, Rae?" He asked. "My name is Raven, not Rae. I don't want to watch a dumb movie." She said. Beast Boy shook his head at her.

"Night." She said and walked into her room. She put her book on her bed. Beast Boy watched Raven go in her room. His pointed ears dropped. He walked back into the livingroom. Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin chosen _Taken_. Beast Boy sat down, with a sigh.

They watched the movie in silence, expect Cyborg and Robin auguring over the popcorn. Beast Boy wasn't really paying attention, he keep thinking about Raven. The movie ended, and they went to bed.

Beast Boy glanced at Raven's door. He sighed and went inside. The next morning, Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over tofu and meat. Raven rolled her eyes. She walked past them and grabbed her tea. She boiled the water and put her tea in.

"Morning Rae." Beast Boy said. She turned towards him and glared. "My name is Raven, not Rae." She said. He shrugged and smiled. She rolled her eyes again and looked around. Cyborg disappeared, Robin and Starfire weren't here. She saw Beast Boy look around to.

"Where's everybody?" He asked. She shrugged. The tea-pot whistled. She turned and turned the stove off. She poured herself some tea. She turned around and glared. Beast Boy was right behind her. "Can I help you?" She asked. He nodded and smiled.

"What?" She hissed out. He took a step closer. She stood there and looked at him. He moved until he was right in front of her. "What are you -" She was about to say, but Beast Boy kissed her. They heard a crack. He stepped back. Raven's powers destroyed her cup.

Raven put her hood up. "Beast Boy." She said. "Yeah?" He asked. "I don't like you and I'll never will." She said. Beast Boy ears dropped. She felt angry and sadness wash over him. "Thanks for telling me gently." He said and walked away.

Beast Boy was sitting on the roof. He sighed. He leaned back on his elbows. _"Raven."_ He thought. His ears dropped. He heard the roof door open and closed. He turned his head.

It was Raven. He looked out at the ocean. Raven sat beside him. "How long did you have this crush?" She asked. He looked up at the sky. "Since we first met." He answered. Raven blinked.

"Terra?" She asked. Beast Boy sat up. "I liked her, because she paid attention to me. She laughed at my jokes. She even told me, she liked me." He said. Raven looked out to the ocean.

_"I cant' do this."_ She thought. Raven got up and walked to the door. "Raven." Beast Boy said. Raven stopped walking. She stayed still. "Why don't you like me?" He asked. "Your jokes." She said monotone. She opened the door. She walked to her room. "Because I love you." She whispered.

**I know still OC. What can you do? Shrugs. Well, I hope it wasn't to bad this time.**


End file.
